Daemon from another world
by loui506g
Summary: Norin is a so called daemon, from a completely different world than lotr, and after losing her clan, she ends up in ME. See how the story goes when she joins the quest and brings weird feelings into Legolas life. *daemons is my own fictional race* LegolasxOC M for reasons (violence, death and intimacy later on) might be slow in the beginning (cover pic is a quick sketch of OC)
1. World changing day

They have come for us again. Hunting us like animals. Why? I keep asking myself. Is it just because we are different? Or is it because their human hearts are filled with fear and greed?

Long ago we were at peace with them. When we were known as the protectors of the land, we called ourselves for _Filii Silvam_.

We used to live in the forests and we could go out in the daylight, without disguises, without being killed if we were discovered.

We helped them find shelter, taught them to use fire, how to grow plants and how to tame the animals.

We had a alliance. Even when they began to build cities and forming kingdoms, we still helped them fight of creatures of evil, and protected their forests borders.

But we made a grave mistake. We taught them magic, and how to enhance their new magical abilities, cause they had always envied our natural born powers.

Magic comes naturally to us, every one in my species is born with a connection to one of the five elements, fire, earth, wind, water and spirit. Besides our element, we knew of other spells, that we could teach them.

We are also almost immortal, we can die by a severe injury but with our quick healing abilities it used to happen rarely. Now it happens almost daily.

The change began about 300 hundred years ago. Their church rose to power, and the new king's heart was filled with greed.

He wanted to control the elements, and asked for the power to do so.

We tried to tell him that it was impossible. That it was something we were born with and could not be taught to other species.

He did not believe us and thought that we would use our abilities against them.

He conspired with the church, and we were marked as evil, said that we were waiting for our chance to destroy them. They declared us deamons, for we could not have been created by their God, rather by the dark lord of the underworld, hence our new name, Deamon.

He believed that he could extract the powers from our bodies, by either drinking our blood or eat us, this belief unfortunately spread and gained many followers.

So the hunt began. The hunt for our kind.

We were driven out of the forests, and we fled to the mountains, so we could hide in the dark caves. Only going out at night to look for food.

We lost so many. My clan used to consist of at least 250 of our kind, but now 300 years later, we are only 24 left. We do no longer know, if there are any other clans left. We lost contact to the last known clan 80 years ago, and we can not risk going out to search for them. As far as we know, we are the last of our kind.

Our kind is too recognizable, to not be noticed.

The way I look is a good indicator why.

I am a fire elemental, and as it often is, my hair matches my element. It is red as fire and slightly curly, and as the rest of my kind, I have long pointed ears, two horns, my teeth has four canines and lastly a fur less tail, with a little bit of hair at the end. Other than that my body looks human, tho I am taller than most human women, and I have been told by my father, that I am apparently considered a beauty even among my own kind, just as my mother once had been. Which is according to me, not a big thing, as we are so few now.

My eyes are green, as the colour of springs first leaves. My skin is a light golden tan, tho it has become rather pale after a few hundred years without sunlight.I have slightly full lips, and my lips are the colour of a light cherry red.

My father, the clans chief, has always said that I look like my mother, tho I can't remember how she looked. I was born shortly after we had been forced to flee from our homes. She was one of the first to be taken. I still wish, that I had had the chance, to have known her. And now they had found us again.

* * *

It had been a peaceful night, I had gone out with the hunting group, and we had succeeded, after a week of failures. So we had celebrated and enjoyed a small feast. As the morning came, we went further into the caves. I had join my father in our sleeping area, and as usual, we had our almost daily (or perhaps nightly) argument.

"Father, we have to do something, we are dying." I started, " I fear for our clans future. We are too few and we are running out of food sources again. Why won't you let us use our abilities to fight against them, to let us flee to somewhere more safe?"

"And prove them right? That they should fear us? Make them hate us more?" he rose from his seat and walked over to me.

" It will only make matters worse, and what of the young ones? Those who have yet learned to control their element? Those whose element has developed yet? They could die."

" Then at least allow me to go look for the other clans, then we could be stronger together... please father.." I looked up at him and grabbed his hand, hoping that he would listen this time.

" No! It is too dangerous and you know it!" he pulled his hand away. "I will not discuss this again, do you hear me?!"

He said with anger in his voice.

"but we.."

"I said no. If you are so concerned about the continuation of our clan, then why haven't you married Enor yet?" he said, hitting me emotionally in a sore spot.

Enor had been my betrothed for 20 years now. I once thought that I was in love with him, but then I had learned that his heart belonged to my cousin, and realized that I loved him more like a brother. They loved each other and I didn't want to come between them, especially since our kind only fall in love once in their lifetime. We had tried to drag it out as long as we could.

"You know that I don't love him like that father."

"We live in desperate times my child, we do no longer have the luxury of love."

"I know, but it feels wrong." I tried to grab his hand again, and this time he didn't pull back.

"I know my dear, but you have waited long enough. His father and I have decided, you two will be married next week, under the full moon."

I felt like I was drowning. He couldn't be serious. I began to open my mouth to protest, and then the alarm sounded though out the cave.

My father gave me a frightened look, that I knew all too well.

I still had my two swords attached at my hips, as well as my bow and my quiver with arrows on my back. Always ready for a attack.

So I rushed out of our sleeping area, to defend the others.

What I saw, made my heart break.

The humans were too many for us. It looked like the had brought a small army this time, and we were losing the fight.

Enor was still standing, trying to protect the few children there was left. I couldn't see my cousin, I hoped that he was still alive.

I ran to his side and took down a man who had went for his left side, while he fought of one from the right.

Only for him to be hit in the eye with a arrow in the eye, killing him instantly.

The children began screaming in fear, as more men came our way.

I kept on fighting, chopping of their heads and stabbing and slashing them with every chance I got.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my father fighting his way over to me. It distracted me for a small moment, enough for one of the enemy's to knock me back against the wall, and gaining access to the children. They grabbed them by the hair and began dragging them out.

I tried to ignore the pain in my back, and rushed after them, but I was blocked off by more soldiers. As I fought against them, I could hear the children scream and whimper for help.

I had never felt so helpless before, and out of desperation, I called for my flames, defying my father's wishes.

I could feel how the fire traveled from my center, down my arms and then sprang fourth from my fingertips.

Anger filled me, and I began throwing fireballs after the soldiers, not caring for their screams of pain.

"Retreat!"

"The monster is going insane!"

"Run! Leave the injured behind!"

The soldiers began retreating, and the air began to reek of their fear and the foul smell of burning flesh.

I didn't care, I continued to blast them with my flames, killing the few the left behind.

I only stooped, when I could feel my energy being drained from over using my fire. As I looked around me, I was devastated. The corpses of my friends, my family, my clan, was scattered all around me. There were no sound, only silence. Until I heard a faint coughing, coming from a pile of dead human soldiers.

I ran over and found my father under them. I pushed the dead away, and saw that he had been impaled by three swords. I knew that he would die then, but I could or wouldn't believe it.

"Please don't leave me. Father, please don't die, I need you.." I begged as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Norin... my dear daughter" my father rasped "I don't have *cough cough* long. Listen well, we were the last, now you *cough*."

"shh.. It's okay, you'll be alright"

"No, I am dying... You must hide *cough cough* go to our area, and take the necklace, the one with the pendant, in my bag *cough cough* it belongs to you now.. it was my mothers"

"I don't want to leave you, please father, stay" I cried harder, holding his hand, not wanting to let go.

"I love you my daughter *cough cough* but your mother is waiting for me *cough cough cough* promise me you'll live... promise..." He whispered and slowly went quite, the silence in the cave suddenly felt deafening.

"Father?!" I cried, my he was gone. He had left me and I was truly alone.

It felt like I had been crying for hours when I finally closed his eyes and kissed him on his forehead.

"I will live, I promise you"

I said, and got up. I went to his bag, and took the necklace, it was made with a thin silver chain and a pendant with a red ruby shinning brightly. I put it on, and went to pack my bedroll and my few belongs in my bag. Before I left, I grabbed some of the few unspoiled food that was left from before the fight and put it in my bag.

I put on my cloak and covered my head with the hood, and venture outside in the daylight, for the first time in ages.

* * *

3rd person view.

Norin didn't know how long she had been walking, but she felt drained and the unbearable sorrow weighed her down.

She had to find a safe place to rest soon, or she would collapse.

Not far from her, there was a cluster of were large and tall trees. Taking a chance, Norin decided to climb one of them and rest in the safety of its leafy crown.

It took longer to do than she had expected, as the fatigue of the brutal attack of her clan, began to settle in, but she finally made it to a suitable branch.

She rapped her tail around the branch, to stabilize herself as she rested, and drifted into a dreamless sleep with a last heavy sigh.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night, having been used to been nocturnal most of her life.

Something was different. The air smelled more clean and there was a lot more trees surrounding her tree.

_"what is going on? Why am I in a forrest?__ I don't like this._

She kept on surveying her surroundings for few more minutes, trying to figure out where she was.

when she heard the sound of water rippling through a river, and became aware that her clothes was stiff and smelly from the dried up blood from the attack.

_"Might as well try to clean myself a bit, if I'm careful, I might not attract any unwanted attention and it is night, so the darkness will provide cover."_It was decided, a quick wash and then she could try to figure out were she was after.

Norin jumped gracefully down the tree, from branch to branch, landing on the ground silently. She had always been light on her feet, a skill very useful if you didn't want to die from attracting the wrong attention.

* * *

It didn't take her long to locate the river.

Moving stealthily towards it, and surveying if there was anyone near it, she finally came to the conclusion that it was safe.

The water was clear, and after a quick smell and tasty of it, to check that it was safe, she first quince her thirst and then removed her weapons by the riverside, keeping a small dagger on her, and jumped in the water. She didn't bother with removing her clothes, it might get wet, but she could use her element to dry it fast when she got out.

She used her hands to scrub the worst blood staines out of her clothes, and then brushed her fingers through her curly hair to get out the dirt and knots.

Satisfied she got out of the river, and called her fire, to heat up her body and dry her clothes. Afterwards she reattached her weapons, pulled on her cloak and bag, and ventured back into the forest.

After a short while she heard heavy footsteps and a foul stench hit her nose. Something was coming her way, and she quickly hid behind a tree.

The footsteps grew closer and then she saw the ugliest creatures she had ever seen.

Their faces had small pig like eyes, grotesque noses and their mouths was filled with pointed yellow teeth. They were rather large and their skin was blackish, and their armor was filthy. They were armed with big crude metal swords.

_"What are those disgusting things? I have never seen anything like them"_

The had stopped near her hiding spot, and it looked like they was sniffing the air.

_"I have to get out of here, before they find me."_

She began to slowly back away, when her foot accidentally snapped a twig.

All their head turned and looked at her.

_"Oh shit"_

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir was out patrolling the borders follow by a handful of other guards from Imladris.

They had been following a pack of orcs for awhile now, and knew that they were getting closer.

A sudden scream or battle cry pierced the night.

"Did you hear that Elladan?"

"It sounded like a woman"

They quickly looked at each other, and then hurried their horses faster towards the direction the sound came from.

Nothing could prepare them for the sight that met them.

In a small clearing, a woman was fighting two orcs, surrounding there was already eight dead orcs.

She moved with precision and brutally, wielding her swords forward, and decapitated one orc.

Then something unreal happened, after killing the first one, she spun around throwing her right sword into the others arms cutting it badly. Then flames began to sprout from her fingers, engulfing the orc and burning it to death.

The flames lit up the night, and then they could see her fully.

Elladan couldn't believe it, she had horns and a tail.

She looked at them, and they saw her face. It was framed with her fiery hair and it only enhanced her piercing green eyes.

She took one step towards them, her sword raised, then she began swaying and then collapsed.

_"_Did you see that Elrohir?" Elladan said as they slowly approached her.

"What part? That thing she did with the fire or perhaps that she had horns and a tail?" Elrohir said sarcastically. He had trouble believing that it had been real.

Elladan reached her first, and choose to ignore his brother's comment.

He carefully checked her over.

"She seems to have fainted." he stated to his brother.

Elrohir moved over to her other side, his eyes trailing over her face, then her horns and lastly he saw her ears.

Shocked he pointed them out.

"She has pointed ears, like us, but the are a bit longer"

Elladan looked at them too

"Hmm, I don't think that she is one of the eldar. They are too long, and she has horns and a tail"

Elrohir nodded at his words. "She is still rather beautiful tho"

Elladan could only agree to his statement.

"We can't leave her here, we'll have to take her with us back to Imladris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Daemon 2.**

**A little info, Norin's name means Fire Queen in Sindarin, her family name is Ignis which means fire in latin, and lastly her clans name is Primus, which means The First in latin. Her world is called Iphirea. **

**Daemons have heightened senses, as elves has better eyesight and hearing than other mortal races, so does daemons, their sense of smell and taste is also heightened.**

**I don't own LOTR or anything other than my OC and her species/world.**

also:

**Elvish/Sindarin is like this when I can't find a proper translation.**

* * *

I awoke by the sound of footsteps near me. I had no idea where I was, so I choose to keep my eyes closed and pretend like I was still sleeping.

I was laying down on something soft and comfortable._" Am I lying in a real bed? It feels so different"_. I tried listened to the breathing of the figure near my bed, whoever it was, was calm, and they smelled like a male, but I could not figure out what race he belonged to. "_He doesn't smell like the humans, but he is not one of us either."_

**"I know that you are awake, don't be afraid"**

The voice startled me, it was calm, command and definitely masculine. Tho I didn't know what he had said, I decided to sit up and open my eyes. At first the light almost blinded me, as I had rarely been outside during the day. Then I saw him, my first reaction was to hiss at him, but I quickly stopped, at first glimpse he looked human but at the same time not.

He seemed startled for a second, by my outburst, but quickly collected himself.

He was fairly tall, had long straight dark hair and his face seemed stern yet fair. And then I noticed his ears, they were pointy, not as much as my ears, but still. Before I could stop myself, I spoke out of shock "You are not human?" I had not expected that.

Then I quickly put my hand over my mouth, surprise could be clearly seen on my face.

He seemed to relax a bit from my expression. "No, I'm elven, but you are not human yourself, are you?" he answered.

"No, I am one of the Filii Silvam" He looked puzzled, yet thoughtful by my answer.

So I tried again. "You know, a Daemon?"

It didn't seem to help. He still seemed calm, yet I could spot a glimt of confusion of in his eyes. " I haven't heard of a 'Daemon' before"

"Well I haven't heard of elves before either, but here we are... wait where am I?" I threw back at him, feeling the confused myself. I looked around me, trying to get a feeling of my surroundings. I was in a fairly big room, with tall arcs on the wall leading outside _"I think that those are windows, but I'm not sure"_. Beside for the bed, there was a beautiful crafted table beside it and what I presumed to be a closet at the wall near the doors.

My breath hitched in my throat, when I looked outside. It was so beautiful, the trees almost shined in the sunlight and the buildings looked like something out the stories my grandmother had told me as a child, of the times before the war on my people.

The thought of my people and the death of my clan, filled my heart with pain and brought tears into the corner of my eyes. I tried to hold in my sorrow, not feeling comfortable showing my grief to a stranger, that I did not know if I could trust yet. _"I will not cry. I can mourn later."_.

I composed myself and took in the surroundings once more. A strange starling realization entered my thoughts. _" Could it be? No.. yet the old legends had spoken of it before?"_. The simple idea of it, only made me more confused. And as I looked at the man again, taking in his appearance, it made it more possible of my realization. I needed to know for sure.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

He took a step closer and I could see that he looked me over once more, while he answered. "You are in Rivendell, also known as Imladris to the elves. My sons found you unconscious close to our borders and brought you here to safety."

I had never heard of neither of those names before, and my father and grandmother had taught me well in the knowledge of all the important and less important cities and towns, and lands. I only confirmed my suspicion and also scared me a bit. "And where exactly is Rivendell located? I mean what do you call this world?"

His brows drew together and he looked at me suspiciously at my question. I stared back at him and kept my gaze locked with his, to show him that I was serious. " You truly don't know?" I only nodded and the waited for his answer. He relaxed a bit, if it confused or startled him, he didn't show it. " Fine then, you are in Arda, Middle-earth and Imladris is located west of the Misty mountains, if that helps?

" Middle-earth?" I whispered, surprise and bewildering clearly showing in my face. I felt lost. I was sure now, I was definitely not in my own world anymore, and even tho I had suspected it, I was still stunned by the truth. I looked at my hands, that had gripped the blanket hard when he had answered me, before I looked at him again. Preparing myself to tell him, why I had asked. I could only curse at my bad luck. _"Shit, there is no chance, that he would believe me, but I have to try."_

I took in a deep breath to calm myself, and decided to be polite and introduce myself first and then explain my predicament.

" I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm Norin Ignis of the clan Primus. I thank you for your hospitality and I'm sorry for any inconvenience, I might have caused". I bowed my head, to show respect and waited.

" Do not worry, you haven't caused any inconvenience. I'm Elrond lord of Imladris." he spoke calmly. " Now I would like to know where you are from, since you seem to know nothing about Middle-earth."

I looked at him again. I did my best at keeping calm while I spoke. " I don't know how to explain this, but I do not come from Middle-earth. Where I come from is called Iphirea, and I think, that I have somehow crossed from my world into yours, I do not know how or why."

He nodded at my words and looked very thoughtful at my words. It felt like I waited hours for his response, when it was only a few minutes.

" It seems implausible, yet the fact that I have never meet any of your kind before, and that you do not know anything about Middle-earth, nor haven't heard of elves before, makes it hard to dismiss." he said, while gazing at me. " I need to discuss this with a close friend who are here. You are welcome to stay for know. And I would like to know more later, as would he, if you could?"

I breath in a sigh as relief filled me. " Of Course and thank you for letting me stay."

He nodded again, " I will take my leave then. I will have someone come in and help you with getting cleaned up, and I will summon you later."

"I understand, thank you again". I spoke softly.

He then turned and left, leaving me alone the room, and alone with my thoughts.

I slowly got up from the bed, at walked over to the closes window. As the my face got bathed in the sunlight, I closed my eyes.

I always dreamed of being able to really soak in the sunlight, and know that I did, it felt wonderful. But I wished that I could have shared it with my father, it had been his dream too.

The grief of my loss overtook me once more, this time it flooded all my senses. My heart was filled with sorrow, my eyes began to overflow with tears and I began to have trouble breathing. I turned my back to the wall and slided down to the floor, ignoring the slight sting of the bruises on my back, as I let out a silent scream. The realization was finally setting in, making the ugly truth only harder to bear. "I'm truly alone now… we were the last… now I have lost them… I lost my father... I'm the last us".

I could stop myself, and the only sound that could be heard in the room, was my sobbing.

* * *

Lord Elrond walked down the corridor to his office, after he had asked a guard to ask Gandalf to come there too. He kept pondering over Norin's words, even tho that he had trouble believing them, it had not seemed like she had lied to him. It was way he need to speak with him urgently, it seemed to be to much of a coincidence that she should appear now and even so close to the borders of Imladris.

He had noticed her inner struggle, especially since her facial expressions had given her away. It was clear that she was not used to suppress her emotion and it only made him more certain that she had told the truth.

Elrond had been very surprised when Elladan and Elrohir had brought her with them home, and if he understood them correctly, she was a skilled fighter and she apparently control over fire. It had made him wary of her, but she did not seem to bear any ill intent towards them so far.

Her appearance had puzzled him. He had never seen anyone like her and he hadn't recognized the first words she had called her kind, Filii Silvam, but the second term she had used, Daemon, had eerily reminded him of the demon. But the way she had said the word, made him conclude, that it must be a derogatory term, or a form for slur.

Shortly after he had arrived, Gandalf walked in.

" Mae govannen" he greeted his friend.

" Thank you my friend. I believe, that I can assume that you wish to talk about your guest?" Gandalf asked while he walked over and took his usual seat by Elrond desk.

" Yes, I believe that you would find it interesting, and that perhaps you might be able to shed some light, about some of the things she said." Elrond began telling the wizard about his sons encounter with her, and then about what she had told him and his own impression of her.

Gandalf listened patiently and when Elrond was done talking, he seemed to think carefully about the information before he spoke

" I believe that she speaks the truth, that she is truly from another realm than ours. It has happened before, tho it is a long time ago.

Elrond was surprised by this " I did not know. Do you have a idea about why she could have appeared here know?"

" hmm… I'm not sure… but I have a suspicion that it has something to do with the growing dark forces in the east and that she might have a role to play in the coming future" the wizard said thoughtfully

" You can not be serious?!"

" I am but I would like to meet her to be sure, and I find it curious that she has a Sindarien name." this made Elrond stop his protest. It was too unlikely to be a coincidence. Gandalf looked at him with a glint in his eye.

" With what you told me it seems to be a very fitting name". At that statement, he could only agree.

" I will send someone to get her immediately, so you can meet her yourself."

* * *

I had finally managed to stop crying and pulled myself of the floor, and I had found my bag. It seemed like everything in it was untouched, but as I let my eyes search around the room once more, I noticed that none of my weapons was here.

I could understand why, I am after all a stranger and tho I couldn't remember much, about what happened after I killed the last of those disgusting creatures. I knew whoever had brought me here, had seen the aftermath of the fight, and that meant that the knew I have some dangerous skills. But even with that knowledge I didn't like it, I felt naked without them close to me, and more importantly my twin swords had been made by my mother and was one of only things I had left of her.

I could hear footsteps approaching the door, so I turned around just as the door opened. In walked a young beautiful woman "_or elven? I'm not sure what to call a female elven"._

She bowed her head to me, as she greeted me " Mae govannen, Lord Elrond has asked me to assist you and prepare you to meet him later. My name is Deliadis."

She seemed kind, and I noticed that she tried to control her curiosity. " Nice to meet you. My name is Norin." I smiled at her

Her eyes widened slightly when she caught a glimpse of my canines, but she quickly collected herself. " Would you like to have a bath? I can go into the bathroom and draw one for you and then I will find a suitable dress for you."

" What is wrong with, what I am wearing now?" I asked and looked down myself. Only now I noticed, that I was wearing some sort of long nightgown. "Oh, never mind I get it. I guess it wouldn't be proper to walk around like this."

She giggled at my comment and walked over to another door, that I had somehow not noticed. I followed her, and inside there was a beautiful bathroom, and a bathtub. Deliadis began filling it with hot water and adding scented oil and soap to it.

" If you like, I can help wash you?" she offered when she turned to me.

" Wha..? No!" me face flushed red at the thought. I had bathed and been naked in front of others before, but I had not had anyone wash me since I was a child. " I mean, there is no need, but thank you anyway."

" As you wish my lady, I will leave you to it then. There is towels over on the bench and I will go find you a dress. Just call if you need anything." she giggled at my reactions and bowed once more before leaving.

I undressed myself and soak myself into water. It felt heavenly, the lovely aroma of roses filled my nose and I relaxed into the warmth that surrounded me. _"When was the last time I had a warm bath?... I can't seem to remember…"_

I took the soap from a shelf besides the tub, and began scrubbing myself ad the washing my hair, being careful not to tangle it with my horns. When I was done I got up, dried myself and used a towel to cover myself, as I stepped out of the bathroom.

Deliades was by the bed, and when she saw me, she held up a deep emerald green dress towards me and she smiled excitedly at me. " I believe that this would suit you, and your beautiful features!"

I could smile back. I only own two dress myself. " Thank you again, but I have to ask if it could be possible for my tail to be left free of the fabric? As it is very uncomfortable for me, if it is restrained to much."

" Oh… Well it is tied in the back, we might be able to leave a hole for it to go through? Lets try, shall we?"

I was very impressed with how well she handle my differences to her, and she kept on being cheerful. She helped me into my dress, and somehow her suggestion worked, but before I could stop her, she sat me down on a chair by the vanity.

" Now let me work my magic with your beautiful hair. I have never seen such a vibrant colour of red before and it is so long!" she exclaimed while brushing it lightly.

" I'm sorry, but could I keep it loose?" I asked. Even if I liked her, she was still a stranger and I didn't know, if I would feel comfortable with her near my horns, and especially my ears, as they are very sensitive.

She seemed to pout a bit by it, but quickly smiled. "Only if I can work a little magic on your face?" She asked, and then her voice went from cheerful to soft. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but I went by your door earlier and…" she patted my hair softly "I could hear you crying, so I waited to come back later… and I noticed that your eyes are bit red and puffy… I only wish to help"

I felt my cheeks heat up again, and felt shameful for being heard, when I had been so vulnerable.

She turned my face and looked me into my eyes. Her eyes was filled with kindness, as she spoke " It is okay to cry, we all need to do it once in awhile. There is no shame in that."

It's like she had read my mind, and it somehow eased my mind. "Thank you… you are too kind".

"Nonsense! Now let me do my job" she went back to being cheerful again, and proceed with applying a light layer of powder, so hide the aftermath of my tears.

Just as she had finished, the was a knock at the door, and the sound of too bickering male voices.

" Father asked me to get her, why are you here again?"

" What? He didn't say that I couldn't help you."

Deliadis sighed, and went over and opened the door, as I got up and followed her.

On the other side, two young looking men stood. Both had long black hair and grey eyes, it was clear to me that they were twins, as they looked identical, but I noticed that they had slightly different scents.

" My lords" greeted Deliadis them and turned to me " I will take my leave, it was a pleasure to meet you"

" Likewise, and thank you for your help" She smiled by my words, nodded once to the twins and left.

Both twins turned their attention to me, and smiled.

" Hello fair Lady, I'm Elladan and this is my younger brother Elrohir" the first one spoke as he pointed towards the other.

" Only by a few minutes, and as you can see I am the one who got the good looks." Elrohir said with a jest.

" You wish. Anyway what is you name if we may ask?" Elladan joked back and then asked me.

" Nice to meet you, my name is Norin" I said and bowed my head to them and smiled at their antics, it helped to cheer me up.

" Our father has asked us to escort you to him" Elrohir said, and made a move to suggest me to follow them, and I so I did.

" Actually, he asked me, but Elrohir followed" Elladan pointed out as we walked down a hallway. They seemed very close and kind. They reminded me of myself an Enor when we were younger.

" So how are you feeling? We were the ones who found you after you had killed all those orcs"

I gave them a surprised look, as he said that. I should have known it was them, Lord Elrond had said that his sons had brought me here.

" Oh I should thank you then"

" No need, you kind of did our job for us, with how you took them out" Elrohir answered and smiled at me.

" Still, I'm grateful… What was it you called those things? Orcs?"

They both looked at me puzzled. Elladan recovered first " You have never encountered orcs before?"

" No, I'm not really from around here." I answered as honestly as I could.

" Well, you handled yourself well, it is not a small thing to take out ten of them on your on." They both praised my battle skills, and then we arrived by a door. Elladan knocked on it and opened it, letting me inside.

Elrond stood behind a desk, he nodded to his sons " thank you for bringing her, you may leave know."

Both twins bowed to me and smiled before the left.

I turned my attention back to Lord Elrond, and then I noticed the elder man sitting by the desk. At first I thought he was human, and growled at him, showing a bit of my teeth, but was taken by surprise by his scent.

I smelled a bit like a human, but mostly of some ancient magic and pipe smoke. He looked like a old man, with a long grey beard and long grey hair. His robes and pointy had, was a slight darker grey and he smoked on a long pipe. Besides him a walking stick or staff leaned against the desk. He had kind blue eyes, filled with wisdom.

I collected myself and apologize " I'm sorry for my behavior, I was surprised."

" It is fine, I assume there is a good reason for your behavior." He said. His voice sounded kind.

I gave him a quick nod " you could say that."

Elrond cleared his throat, and got my attention again.

" This is my friend I mentioned, Gandalf." he said and motioned his hand towards the old man.

" Hello, I'm Norin." I greeted him.

" Now we would both like to know if you could tell us some more about your world, you and what happened before you ended up here, if you would be so kind?"

" It might take awhile, but I will try my best"

Elrond directed me towards a chair after my answer, and so I began explaining everything, to the best of my ability.

I told them of the two species of my world, Filii Silvam also known as Daemons, and the human, the historie of our people and the war. I could see that they both seemed disturbed by some of the things. My voice began to to crack as I began telling about the death of my clan and father.

" and then I climbed one of the few trees to rest and hide for the day, and when I awoke, I was in a forest and the air was different. Shortly after I encountered a band of foul creatures, I think Elladan and Elrohir called them orcs?"

The both nodded at me to continue. " Well because I still was exhausted from lack of sleep and the previous night, I made the rookie mistake and broke a branch, that gained their attention.. So I defended myself, and the last thing I remember is burning the last one and then two dark figures I think?"

" That might have been my sons." Elrond answered

" I believe so too, and then I woke up here and the rest you know." I finished my story.

They both looked thoughtful for a moment.

" You have been through quite a ordeal, I think that I can speak for us both when I say, sorry for your loss." Gandalf said and looked to Elrond

" You have my sympathy" he said.

" Thank you.."

Gandalf looked at me again and asked " Am I wrong to presume that you are the last of your kind?"

The thought still stung " I don't think so, tho I can't be completely sure. As we had not seen any other clan in a long time, and the last clan we had been able to contact, hadn't seen anyone else but us, and that was over 80 years ago… They never came to the meeting spot...My father believed that we were the last… it was one of the last things he said, and after that attack I believe that he was right."

Gandalf took a puff from his pipe, while he was thinking.

" I believe it might be part of the reason that you came here, it might not have been your time yet… but I am more inclined to believe that you have a role, perhaps a important role, to play in this world."

I felt puzzled by his words, " What do you mean?" I asked.

" It will reveal itself in time." was the only answer he gave, and he said it with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lord Elrond stood up and walked over to me. " It seems like you need a place to seek safety, so if you wish you can stay here and I offer my home to you"

I was a bit surprised by the slight emotional tone in his voice, but mostly I felt moved by his offer. I had never known the feeling of safety, and he was now offering it to me.

" I would be honored, and thank you so much"

" You can keep the bedroom you woke up in as your own, and we will give you, your weapons back. Also I believe it would be to your benefit, if you were taught more of our world."

" I appreciate it, and I would like that very much. I don't want to do something offensive by mistake and I like to learn new things." I could only agree with him, as it was the most logical approach, and then it reminded me of something. " Oh Lord Elrond? I have two old books about my kind and our historie in my bag, my grandmother wrote them as she didn't want it to be lost. If you like to know more, I could let you read them?"

He gave me a small smile at my idea " It would be a good idea and I promise that I will take good care of them. " Now I think, that I should let you get back to your room, so you a rest can a bit before supper. I believe that you a still exhausted."

He was right, in the sort time I had been in his presence, I had learned, that he was very perceptive and intelligent. I thanked him again and said my farewells to them both before I left, to return to my room. My heart still felt heavy as I walked back and entered the room. _"No, not the room… it's my room now, my bedroom."_

The thought lightened my mood, I had been lucky that they believe me and that they were so kind to me, a very unusual stranger. It was one of the last thoughts I had, as I almost immediately fell asleep, when I had laid myself down on the bed and my head touched the pillow.

* * *

_*Well met_


End file.
